


The Ball

by alepyt



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Fluff, Post season one ish, Servant’s Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepyt/pseuds/alepyt
Summary: Branson attends the Abbey’s traditional servant’s ball with some reservations, but there is someone there he can’t keep his eyes off.





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Sybil/Branson Christmas Gift Exchange organized on Tumblr. Hope you like it.

Even though Branson thought of the Servant’s Ball as a silly affair which only helped to further the gap between classes by having the aristocracy play house with the rest of them for an evening, he had to admit he was enjoying seeing his comrades look less frantic that usual, smiling and slowly pacing around. 

It was good to have a small distraction like this since the war had just recently been declared a few months back, and the general feelings around were a lot more tense and somber than everyone had been used to.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lady Sybil’s laughter. While most every other member of her family seemed carefully agreeable to be there and spend time with the service, she was doing so in such a vast manner, presenting herself as she truly was, no masks or pretense. Just her, so free and beautiful, the most beautiful she’d look, if that was possible. 

Mrs. Hughes kept giving him strange looks though, so he wondered if maybe his constant staring at Lady Sybil was too evident. He considered looking away and make conversation with someone else, but instead he directed his steps towards Lady Sybil,

“Milady, may I have this dance?”

Her smile was kind as she let Branson lead her. If it was difficult to stop staring before, now he was afraid he would not be able to ever stop looking at her eyes.  


She laughed softly. “Branson, what is it?”

“Nothing. You just look different today. Serene.”

“Well, I must say I wasn’t aware my usual demeanor was considered clamorous.”

“Of course not! What I meant was-“ 

“No, that’s quite a compliment, to be honest. You know, one of our former governesses insisted that dancing would most likely be the place where a prospective spouse could determine if you were truly of their liking. I didn’t approve of that concept, so I decided I would only dance for fun, instead.”

“You make your own rules, don’t you?”

“Sometimes.”

Branson was taken aback by her smile, a knowing look on her face.

“Are you having fun then?” Branson asked.

“I am, everyone seems to be in such high spirits. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Very much so. I always did love Christmas.”

“You must miss your family, terribly.”

“I do, but they are mainly scattered all over these days, anyway. And I have to say, Downton is beginning to feel more and more like a home to me.”

“Oh that is so amazing to hear you say! We’re happy to have you here.”

“You are?”

“Of course.” Lady Sybil’s smile slowly faded as she took in the serious tone of the question.

“I am happy you’re here... very much so.”

Apparently, as one of the melodies faded away and a new, more upbeat tune began, everyone started to either switch dancing partners, or continued to dance separately to the beat of the new, more modern tune. Which made the fact that Lady Sybil and Branson were still holding each other and swaying slowly a bit awkward in the eyes of some of the others. 

Mrs. Hughes in particular, wondered if His Lordship and Her Ladyship were aware of how attentively their youngest daughter and the chauffeur were looking at each other at the moment, as if they were finding new things they had missed before, as if they were afraid if either one looked away from the other, they would burst whatever bubble they thought they were in.

“Branson, I think we’ve got a bit of an audience now” there was that knowing smile again. 

“Did you wanna put on a show then?” Branson asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was waiting for you to ask!” 

As if they had plotted it all along, they both positioned themselves, and Branson then spun Lady Sybil around twice, and caught her with a slight dip.

There was some gasps and even some clapping from some of the others and somehow, that seemed to lighten up the mood of the ball again, with everyone going back to where they were before.

The party continued for some time, and eventually came to an end, with everyone toasting for a happy Christmas, and bidding farewell.

As she was about to part, Branson stopped Lady Sybil, 

“Good night, Milady. And thank you, for the dance.”

“Oh it was my pleasure!... I do wish we could have Christmas more often if that meant more evenings like this.”

“That is my wish as well, Milady.”

And with that they parted ways, both of them with bigger smiles on their faces than the ones they had arrived with.

The End.


End file.
